Lost the Plot
by jackiecynthia
Summary: The Chronicles of a relationship within a relationship and the realities of life.


Harvelle's. One O'Clock. Jack was always sure to get to his appointments on time; promptness was a must. His brother, on the alternative, was almost always late, and by a great deal of time. Jack walked into the pub, looking down at his watch to read that he was a few minutes early. When he looked back up, he saw his brother sitting next to a rather beautiful blonde in a nearby booth. Noah was early. Jack, confused, approached their booth nonetheless.

"Hey there", Noah said, acknowledging his brother.

"Hi, you're early," he stated, trying not to stare at his brother's companion. She had long blonde hair with delicate curls which were unidentifiable as fabricated. Her jaw line was defined, and she had full, even pouting red lips that were formed into a smile. A few dozen freckles showed from under the thin visage of makeup that she wore. Her eyes shone a brilliant blue, with a tinge of gray.

"Oh-Jack, this is my girlfriend, Alyssa," Noah said, motioning to his right. Still standing awkwardly at the end of the table, Jack reached over the booth to shake her hand.

"...Alyssa MacNair," he continued as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure", Jack said curtly.

"Great to meet you," she beamed, her infectious smile rubbing off on him.

"Sit down, we haven't ordered yet," Noah insisted. Jack sat next to his older brother, still looking at Alyssa. Picking up the menu, Jack started, "How have you been?"

"Quite peachy. Our six month is coming up soon," Noah said, grinning to Alyssa from across the table. Jack swallowed a knot in his throat.

"Six months? And we haven't been introduced until now?" he exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh, I know."

"Oi, it's quite impolite if you ask me," she said laughing. She had a northern accent that was clear yet velvety smooth, making even the most unfeminine of words sound immaculate. Jack smiled at her and looked to Noah, who had pulled out his phone and started clicking keys on it. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"I've got to take this," Noah insisted. Jack moved out of the seat so as to make way for him. He sat back down, this time directly across from his brother's mate.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that you've discovered by now that my brother has a tendency to do that quite a lot."

"Eh, you get over it eventually," she said in a light tone, still gazing at her menu, "His job can be quite demanding I suppose, but I think he has good intentions. Or I hope so anyways," she said with a laugh.  
>Jack smiled at that; he could tell that she wasn't one to delude herself. She seemed to be very intelligent, and Jack wondered why she would ever end up with his brother.<p>

"Where did you two meet?" he asked, picking up his own menu again.

"During a play over the summer", she replied. Jack looked skeptical. His brother went to see a play? Out of fun?

"He was there with his mum," she explained, "-well, your mum...for her birthday I believe?" Marcia Jericho's birthday was in June.

"Oh that makes sense now," he said nodding, "Noah would pick up a woman while taking his mother out for her birthday." He leaned back against the seat and realized how inappropriate his statement was. She was laughing though.

"I'm really sorry, I meant nothing by that," he apologized, embarrassed.

"It's really okay. I think I know what you mean," she assured with a smile.

Noah came back into the pub and approached the booth.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry, I was just wondering if we could order everything to go? My boss wants me to take a call at home and it's really important and..." Jack heard his brother talking but his focus was on Alyssa, who had slouched a bit in defeat as she began to pack up her things.

Sighing slightly, she replied, "Yeah, that's fine I suppose. That's alright with you, right Jack?"

"Oh it's no problem."

"Great," Noah answered, taking Alyssa's hand to help her stand up from the booth. After she put on her jacket and grabbed her bag, Noah placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her out. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered Jack that Noah did that. Following suit, Jack stood up and put his jacket on, and then left the pub.


End file.
